


Holiday Traditions:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Family Life of Jason Lee Scott & Tommy Oliver-Scott Series: [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Future Fic, General, Holiday Tradiitons, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sledding, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tommy & Jason enjoy some holiday traditions with their kids during the holidays, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This starts the series!!!*





	

*Summary: Tommy & Jason enjoy some holiday traditions with their kids during the holidays, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts the series!!!*

 

Jason Lee Scott, & his husband, Tommy Oliver-Scott, were relaxing in their bed after a round of lovemaking, They are excited to have some time off to spend with their children, Lila, & Jade, who were off from their schools, & on vacation. The Scott Family has so much planned for the holidays, They will never be bored, & always on the go, & busy. 

 

"This is gonna be the best christmas to end all of Christmases", Jason declared happily, as he laid a kiss on his lover's sweet & tempting lips, & sighed contently, The Former Green Ranger smiled a bigger smile, & said this, as he said this, as he agreed with his handsome husband. He was just as excited about the holidays, as Jason was. Especially on this particular day, & many more to come during the holiday season.

 

They were thinking of an activity, that they could do with their daughters, before they get up & start the day, they heard a knock on the door, & Jason smiled, & said, "Come in, Babies", Jade & Lila came in, & they had smiles on their faces, "Papa, Daddy, Can we snuggle with you for awhile ?", Lila asked, Jade added, "Yeah, You guys are cuddly, & we love to snuggle with you", The Former Red Ranger smiled, & said, "Sure, Come on", Tommy said adding, smiling a bigger smile, "We love to snuggle with you too", The Girls got into their bed, & the small family snuggled for awhile.

 

The Girls explained what was happening in school, & that they are excited about spending Christmas with them, & their whole family, & they can't wait to see their uncles & aunts. Jason & Tommy were glad to hear that the girls loves the family so much, cause it proves that they are raising them right. "How about we go sledding, & then get some hot cocoa, & then we decorate the tree, & then see your uncles & aunties, How does that sound ?, It could be our new holiday tradition", Tommy asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, Which made the other three laugh hard.

 

"Yeah !", The Little Girls cheered, "Okay, Why don't you guys get ready, & then go watch some cartoons, Me & Daddy are gonna make some breakfast, & then get ready too, Okay ?", Jason said, "Okay, Papa", The Young Scott Girls replied in unison, They went off to do what they were told, "You are so good with them, Oliver", Jason said with a smirk, as he kissed his husband, "Likewise, Red, They adore you", The Former Green Ranger said, as he kissed him back, "Let's get ready, & start the wonderful day with our girls," "Read my mind, **_Stud_** ," Tommy purred seductively, as he stroked, teased, & squeezed his cock gently, "I will get you back for that", Jason promised with a growl, & they went to start their day officially.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
